A Ulquiorra no le gusta que lo vean
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: "Ulquiorra es el hombre que me mira dormir todas las noches, desde la esquina del cuarto".Ulquiorra/ Byakuya


**Renuncia**: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El video mencionado pertenece a Dross Rotzank.

**Notas de autora:** Octubre llegó y Dross también :V Y como soy una loca masoquista, pues me puse a escribir el fic por el evento "Tributo a Dross". No aseguro poder completarlos, pero intentaré –agradézcanle a la universidad-.

En fin, les dejo que lo disfruten, y por favor, suscríbanse al canal de Dross

**A Ulquiorra no le gusta que lo vean**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror 30", de Dross Rotzank.

"Ulquiorra es el hombre que me mira dormir todas las noches, desde la esquina del cuarto".

Byakuya no pudo evitar preocuparse ante la mención de aquel casi olvidado nombre, uno que jamás le comentó a nadie.

**Ulquiorra/ Byakuya**

**A Ulquiorra no le gusta que lo vean**

Kuchiki Byakuya suspiró lleno de orgullo como nunca antes en su vida, y su hermosa esposa, Nemu, lo miró de reojo, tratando de esconder una risita de alegría al ver esa reacción suya, como si lo hubiera ansiado con fervor en el resguardo del silencio durante esos 21 años de matrimonio apacible. La razón de ello era aquella preciosa niña, su hija, viva y coqueta como ninguno de ellos lo fue en su infancia.

Rukia, llamada así en memoria de la abuela Kuchiki, una mujer que prácticamente educó a Byakuya con todo el amor que sus padres no tenían tiempo ni ganas de darle, había nacido tras muchos intentos de parte de sus progenitores, quienes se habían casado jóvenes para satisfacer a los señores de ambas familias, poderosas y ricas. Sus primeros días de vida fueron desalentadores debido a que Nemu tenía problemas para embarazarse pero también, un cuerpo dañado por el maltrato que su sádico padre le daba desde los 2 insignificantes años. Su vientre había acunado fetos muertos, o bien, provocaba que los perdiera a pocos meses del nacimiento oficial. La situación llegó a ser triste, en especial cuando ambos miraban el diminuto cuerpo de Rukia, quien luchaba por su vida sin siquiera estar al tanto. Fue una completa sorpresa ver que superaba los dos meses, ya más viva, moviéndose impetuosamente, como sólo los bebés hacen, y adquiriendo el peso ideal para su corta edad.

Ambos hicieron de todo para cuidarla, debido a que su salud siguió delicada hasta los 4 años, así que era normal ver que recibiera más atención de la necesaria, según los otros padres. Esa actitud sobreprotectora había acarreado algunos problemas para Byakuya, en especial cuando estuvo a punto de meterle tremenda bofetada a un chiquillo de cabellos naranjas con el que la niña solía jugar cada vez que la llevaban al parque, luego de empujarla sin reparo. Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando lo vieron reaccionar así. Byakuya era conocido por ser un hombre de pocas expresiones, serio, frío como el hielo, que miraba a los demás como meras basuras. Pero, bien dicen que ser padre cambia la vida de cualquier persona, no sólo por tener que cuidar otra vida, sino porque esa vida tiene mucho de ti, y ese era el mero caso de Rukia, quien era la copia exacta de él cuando era niño. Con el mismo tono oscuro de cabello, pulcro como una noche sin estrellas, los ojos azules oscuros, profundo, y la piel blanca como leche. Casi estaba seguro de que sería tan alta como él, pero con la gracia y elegancia de su bella esposa.

Justo ese día, un miércoles caluroso pero ideal para ir a la playa, Rukia cumplía 6 años y Byakuya, inmerso en una alegría poco vista, bajo la aprobación de la dama, decidió consentirla hasta decir "basta". Le compró un pastel de chocolate enorme, el cual debió vigilar para que no se lo comiera sola y le diera alguna indigestión por ello; le obsequió su primer videojuego, una colección sumamente cara de muñecas finas, tamaño real, e incluso su primera computadora portátil. Vaya, fue tanto lo que quería darle que Nemu tuvo que mencionarle un "tranquilo, querido" que lo hizo recapacitar.

Sin embargo, lo que más adoró la niña fue, a la vez, lo más simple y económico que él había adquirido en la tienda: un cuaderno largo de hojas blancas, que venía con su paquete de crayones incluido. Rukia quedó enamorada del regalo y decidió no saltarlo jamás, al menos hasta que las hojas se le terminaran. Al ver la pasión brillando en sus enormes ojos, Byakuya recordó sus años de artista, alrededor de los 15, en donde conoció gente, viajó un poco pese a la fuerte sombra de su padre, y adquirió experiencias. La niña dejaba salir toda su imaginación plasmando todo lo que soñaba y veía. Desde las hadas de sus películas favoritas, hasta al vecino de cabello rosado como chicle que se iba en bicicleta a la escuela, con esa mueca graciosa de indignación y fastidio. Incluso, ella buscaba plasmar en su mejor pose al gato negro de la tía Yoruichi, la que peor le caía al hombre por su "inmadura" personalidad.

En fin, Byakuya no podía dejar de sonreír tiernamente, como nunca, al ver la enorme galería de su hija mientras paseaba su celular sobre cada dibujo. Había llenado gran parte de la memoria de su aparato sólo con las expresiones artísticas e infantiles de su pequeña…hasta que llegó a ese espacio. Eran más de 20 dibujos, pero todos ellos le hicieron preocuparse en sobremanera.

La imagen de un hombre, a quien le sujetaba la mano con cariño. Un hombre de apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella. Un hombre de cabellos negros, cortos, piel pálida como la misma hoja de papel. Y lo más llamativo, algo que le sacó un temblor inesperado al señor de la casa: dos ojos enormes, verdes y vacíos. Penetrantes.

Un hombre repugnante, horrible, aterrador. Con lágrimas del mismo color que sus ojos y sangre brotando de sus labios divididos en negro y más blanco. Con el pecho claramente deforme.

Byakuya miró las imágenes por varios minutos; preocupado, serio, analizando el material con cuidado hasta que juzga necesario una acción. Con la voz imperturbable, él llama a Rukia, quien se acerca con un vaso de leche a la mitad, curiosa ante su mirada:

**-Rukia, ¿qué es esto?-**habló con su voz grave y ella respondió con inocencia:

**-Ese es Ulquiorra-**

**-¿Ulquiorra?-**cuestionó extrañado, el nombre era raro y había disparado algo en su mente, pero no supo definir qué**-¿Quién es Ulquiorra? Háblame de él**-solicitó acomodándose los cabellos ligeramente largos:

**-Ulquiorra es el hombre que me ve dormir todas las noches-**respondió con calma, sin entender que sus palabras habían alterado a su cuidadoso padre**-Él viene y se me queda viendo desde esa esquina-**el hombre giró hacia el lugar indicado por la niña, extrañado, y paranoico:

**-¿Por qué?-**soltó por inercia, mirándola. Ella alzó los hombros sin interés:

**-No sé, él sólo lo hace-,** el nombre siguió resonando en su cabeza por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente, la idea siguió presente en Byakuya. Siendo él un hombre importante, con una fortuna considerable y un apellido que tenía peso en la ciudad, no le eran desconocidos los acosos. Además, la zona en la que vivían era de las mejores, bien protegida, pero fuera de ella había un puente en donde los delincuentes solían irse a drogar, emborrachar y otras cosas. No pudo evitar pensar si algún desgraciado logró cruzar la asfixiante seguridad y estuviera molestando a su hija por las noches, mirándola por la ventana.

"_**Pero ese nombre…**_

_**Ulquiorra…**_

_**Ulquiorra…**_

_**¿Ulquiorra, qué?... ¿Ulquiorra, qué?... ¿Ulquiorra, qué?..."**_

Con un bufido cargado de frustración, Byakuya decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Primero, se va con los guardias para avisar de un posible maleante que rondaba por las calles en las noches, poniéndolos a la defensiva. Luego, decidió encender su laptop en la comodidad de su hogar para adquirir unas cámaras de vigilancia, pequeñas, eficaces y de buena calidad, las cuales llegaron a los dos días. Nemu lo miró confundida, pero decidió no preocuparla, asegurándole que esa nueva adquisición era sólo por si acaso…

"_**Por si acaso…"**_

Después de leer el instructivo, Byakuya procede a colocarlas en puntos estratégicos de la casa. Una queda a la entrada, otra afuera de la ventana de Rukia, y otra escondida en el closet de la niña. Lo mejor posible, y deja pasar la semana mientras el extraño nombre lo sigue perturbando.

**0o0o0o0**

**-Rukia, ¿viste a Ulquiorra anoche?-**le pregunta esa mañana de lunes, tomando su café con seriedad pero ansioso. Ella levanta la vista de su plato de cereal y responde:

**-Sí, lo vi. Estaba muy callado-**la última frase le hizo alzar una ceja, contrariado. Cuando su esposa la llevó a la escuela, él se toma un par de horas para revisar lo que sus aparatos grabaron esa semana, cosa que terminó llevándole todo el día. ¡Uhhhh!, ventajas de ser el amo y señor de las empresas familiares.

Por desgracia, Byakuya no ve nada interesante pese a que tuvo mucho cuidado, cosa que lo frustra y le hace cambiar de estrategia. Su paranoia es totalmente justificable y debe cubrir cada posibilidad antes de programar una cita con algún buen psicólogo. Él mismo recuerda que tuvo muchas pesadillas de niño, su abuela le aclaró que era normal en la familia a esa edad.

A mediodía, Nemu cruza el pasillo con su hermoso bolso de marca, discreto como ella, y nota la puerta de la habitación de su hija abierta, cosa que le llama la atención. Cuando se asoma, logra ver a su esposo trepado en una silla, maniobrando la lámpara de techo del lugar, rosado y atestado de dibujos y peluches de conejo. Lo mira fijamente sin que él se dé cuenta intentando adivinar lo que hacía, pero el silencio era claro y no lograba entenderlo:

**-¿Qué haces?-**suelta de improvisto. Es una suerte que Byakuya no sea un sujeto nervioso que se altere hasta por la caída de un alfiler en el piso, su temple de acero le permitió seguir conservando la calma y el equilibrio de sus actos, sin esconder una ligera maldición:

**-¿Qué necesitas?-**pregunta sin pensar, ella niega con la cabeza, dejando ver sus cabellos largos, violetas, peinados en una larga trenza:

**-Sólo quería saber qué haces**-él clavó su vista en el artefacto de nuevo:

**-Instalo las cámaras de vigilancia**-su mujer alzó una ceja:

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Por si acaso…-**soltó en un tono gélido, casi automático que cortó alguna otra duda que ella pudiera tener:

**-De acuerdo**-finalizó, dispuesta a marcharse al colegio para recoger a Rukia, pero el llamado de Kuchiki la detuvo:

**-Nemu…-**dijo suavemente, sin detener su labor:

**-Dime-,** y ante lo que iba a decir, tomó aire:

**-¿Conoces a alguien que se llame "Ulquiorra"?-**ella se echó para atrás de golpe, confundida, y con sorpresa también:

**-¿Ulquiorra?-**

**-Sí…-**ella no podía creerse la pregunta:

**-¿Cómo tu ex novio?-**cuestionó interesada. Ante esas palabras, Byakuya abrió sus ojos como platos, bajó de la silla y la encaró:

**-¿Ex novio?-.** No, Byakuya no lo pregunta como si su pasado de bisexual reprimido fuera algún secreto del país que no debía pronunciarse jamás. Por el contrario, su sorpresa se debía a que, precisamente, nunca tuvo un novio con ese nombre. Eran pocos sus amantes masculinos, pero ninguno con semejante palabra adornando sus identificaciones oficiales:

**-Sí, tu ex de la universidad. ¡El que estudiaba psicología!-**, y volvió a hacer el intento de recordar algo como eso. Su ceño se frunció al instante, frustrado, no había nada así en su memoria. Nemu lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso se había olvidado de ese chico extraño, con quien pasaba horas hablando y a quien llamaba su "alma gemela"? Ella también lo conoció, y se habían llevado muy bien pese a que los dos eran sumamente callados. Pero Byakuya no lograba recordar, ¡no podía y era muy raro! A la mujer no le quedó de otra más que dejarlo o iba a llegar tarde a la salida de su pequeña de la primaria.

La revelación había dejado aturdido a Byakuya, como muy escasas veces sucedía. Tanto que optó por sacar el viejo baúl de los recuerdos que Nemu conservaba con recelo en lo más escondido de la recámara que compartían. Después de todo, su padre le había inculcado a mantener un registro de cada evento de su vida, como si ella misma fuera un experimento a prueba. Revolvió todo lo que estaba guardado ahí hasta encontrar una caja pequeña con fotografías de la escuela, al igual que el anuario de la universidad. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a investigar.

Sí, poco a poco las cosas quedaban claras para él. Mientras él estudiaba administración empresarial, Nemu se dedicaba al diseño de interiores. Y muy a lo último de ese álbum fue que lo encontró. La foto más oscura de todas, la foto de Ulquiorra…

"_**¿Ulquiorra, qué?... Ulquiorra Cifer…"**_

Y los rasgos del dibujo eran visibles en esa foto: ojos verdes, grandes y vacíos, con cabello negro que se cortaba antes de llegar a los hombros y la piel más pálida, enferma, que no volvió a ver en años. El semblante que tenía era impenetrable para cualquiera que lo viera…

"_**Excepto para él…"**_

Y lo recordó. Las peleas casi silenciosas, las tardes que pasaron juntos, la forma en que él miraba a todos como meros insectos, las cosas en común…

Los besos, las noches íntimas…

El accidente. El coche que su tía Yoruichi le regaló, aplastado contra otro vehículo. Ulquiorra atrapado entre el metal retorcido, tendiéndole la mano con ese rostro limpio de sentimientos…

Sus labios negro y blanco, hablándole…

"_**Te veré siempre… Mientras duermes…"**_

Byakuya no tuvo las fuerzas para seguir mirando, volvió a guardar las fotos en su lugar, y dejó el asunto hasta ahí, dispuesto a preocuparse sólo por lo que le ocurría a su hija.

Al otro día, Byakuya aprovecha la ausencia de Rukia para revisar las cámaras, sin decirle nada. Sucedió lo mismo, nada extraño, salvo que la chiquilla se mueve demasiado mientras duerme. Él podía verla sentándose, acostándose, rodando, sentándose otra vez. Era muy inusual para su gusto. Tal vez era hora de buscarle a un especialista. Ojalá y hubiera sido sólo una serie de pesadillas.

Luego de corroborar que en las grabaciones no hay nadie más, Byakuya opta por la prueba final. Cuando Rukia llega de la escuela, él la nota cansada, con ojeras, un poco pálida. Él se preocupa con razón, y la llama suavemente:

**-¿Te pasa algo?-**preguntó comprensivo, pero ella menea la cabeza, negando:

**-Nada…-**su respuesta insegura le agobia, por lo que decide seguir con el pequeño interrogatorio:

**-¿Vistes… a Ulquiorra anoche?-**ella asiente con timidez:

**-Sí, lo vi…Estaba bastante enojado…-**esa afirmación lo descolocó un poco-**Papá…-**le llamó**-Ulquiorra tiene un mensaje para ti…-**el temple de acero de Byakuya volvió a sacudirse ante esto. No pudo evitar recordar a aquel joven, su ex pareja, sus últimas y directas palabras que le dedicó mientras fallecía entre todo el desastre**- Papá, Ulquiorra dice que a él no le gusta que lo vean…-**hubo silencio, en donde la pequeña tomó aire**-Ulquiorra dice…que me va a hacer daño, si tú continúas con esto…-**la amenaza sonó tan fría, y clara, que Byakuya podía sentir otra presencia tras él, observándolo con esos ojos verdes que en algún momento lo enamoraron, analizando. Como un cazador a una presa, solo que en este caso, Byakuya no sabía quién era la presa. Estaba alterado, por su hija. ¿En qué punto se volvió un ser tan perverso? O acaso… ¿ya lo era?:

**-Papá…-**volvió a llamarlo, con sus ojitos bien abiertos, buscando que él recapacitara de una vez. Asustada por las imágenes que ese visitante callado le mostró en sueños, escenas en donde sus padres amanecían con las vísceras fuera de sus cuerpos, y ella, como testigo clave. Todo un infierno en su cabeza**-A Ulquiorra no le gusta que lo veas…-.**

**Fin.**


End file.
